


Every Cloud...

by Think_Busby_Think



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: F/F, Opportunistic Filth, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 03:23:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8605363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Think_Busby_Think/pseuds/Think_Busby_Think
Summary: The bus breaks down on the way home from Tenby





	

**Author's Note:**

> First off - this is all @GiGiNutshell's fault. She came up with the setting and reason for this. I just took it to a whole different level.
> 
> This is tenuously connected to the 'Tea In Tenby' story (mostly because there were a lot of comments about Delia in a bikini!) but I am not linking them, as the 'Tea Series' is a family story - this is very definitely post-watershed.
> 
> It is another attempt at smut/filth. I believe I am the right side of explicit - but if anyone thinks it isn't, please let me know and I'll change the rating.
> 
> (And thank you to @blueblue-baby for encouraging me to post it here)
> 
> Be kind...

Patsy shuffled her feet in irritation and tried to manoeuvre herself to the corner of the hotel reception in order to get a little distance from the rest of the annoyed travellers. The whole situation was quite miserable.

Patsy and Delia had left Tenby on the last bus back to London after a very full day. All Delia wanted to do was get back to Nonnatus House and have a bath. She had not had the time to wash the sea off her after swimming earlier. Patsy had raised an eyebrow as the brunette had complained that her skin felt brittle and gritty and that her head was itchy. The look Delia shot her when she passed comment about that being yet another reason not to swim in the sea was almost murderous. The tall midwife decided that it was probably wiser to leave Delia to her own devices and had instead attempted the newspaper crossword.

Some time into their journey, the bus had made some rather alarming noises and the driver pulled over hurriedly. The passengers had waited on the bus somewhat impatiently while the driver walked to find a telephone box. On his return, some two hours later, it was bad news.

The passengers all decanted the bus and then followed the driver wearily on an hour's walk to the nearest hotel. They would have to spend the night there and be collected in the morning.

Patsy had been rather proud of Delia on the enforced trek. The young nurse had struck up an easy relationship with some of the children from the bus and turned the whole experience into a game, much to the relief of their exhausted parents. Where Delia got her energy from was a complete mystery.

Patsy glanced to where Delia now stood, arms folded and scowling as she leaned against a wall observing the chaos and she reduced the distance. "This does rather seem to be taking a long time," she sighed.

"It really can't be that hard to divide people into pairs for twin rooms. It's only for a night," Delia grumbled.

Patsy looked at Delia carefully. It looked like she had finally run out of steam. "I think it's time for Nurse Mount to take charge," she decided, throwing Delia a lop-sided grin before turning back to the reception desk.

"Excuse me. I know we are all very tired. Can you tell me what the problem is?"

The hotel manager looked up and smiled tightly, but he appreciated Patsy's civilised tone. "I'm sorry madam, but there is a minor problem with capacity. We don't have enough twin or single rooms left to accommodate everyone."

"I am not sleeping in the same bed as another man," a tall, burly man interjected firmly.

"Is that all?" Patsy rolled her eyes. "How many?"

"I beg your pardon, madam?" The manager looked confused.

"How many people will need to share a double room?"

"I am not..." The burly man lost his voice as Patsy turned and fixed him with a very hard stare.

"Four people," the manager advised.

"Two rooms. Right." Patsy viewed the reception area quickly turning to the burly man. "Your job is to get people into pairs so that the rooms can be allocated. They will all be twin rooms and I don't want any more fuss." She stalked off to where a group of women were talking. "Excuse me ladies, are you all friends?"

They nodded.

"I'm sure you're as desperate as I am to get a room and have a lie down but there's a spot of bother. Would any of you mind sharing a room with a double bed?" Patsy asked carefully.

"Oh for god's sake. Is that what the hold up is?" One of the women asked exasperatedly.

Patsy smiled wryly. "You know how men get about sharing," she commented.

"And thinking," another retorted. "Tell them that we're all happy to share," she continued.

"Of course," Patsy confirmed, knowing exactly who she would be nominating for the rooms.

Patsy made her way quickly back to the hotel manager, and then promptly made the passengers stand in their pairs so that the hotel staff could dispatch them to their rooms in short order.

Once she was satisfied that there was now a modicum of efficiency to the whole proceedings, the tall red-head made her way back to where Delia stood and guided her to the end of the queue.

Delia was grateful that things seemed to be happening now, but was still yearning for a bath. "We better not end up in the stables," she muttered.

Patsy smirked. "I couldn't very well just muscle our way to the front, could I? That would not be good form."

Delia muttered something, but Patsy couldn't quite catch the words.

Eventually, they were the only ones left in the lobby.

"I'll show you to your room," the manager offered politely, leaving the reception desk as they approached.

"There's really no need, just point us in the right direction," Patsy answered politely. However the manager had already walked on, using the corridor opposite to the one used by the other travellers.

Patsy and Delia exchanged puzzled looks before hurrying after him.

The room he eventually showed them to was worth the wait. It was significantly larger than any hotel room Patsy had ever used. The bed alone looked like it would be too big for Delia's room at Nonnatus House.

"I am so sorry that you'll have to share. I hope that the bed is sufficiently large enough so that it won't be awkward for you," the Manager apologised as he stepped to one side to let them enter.

Patsy dug an elbow into Delia's ribs as the Welsh woman opened her mouth to respond. "It's only for one night. I'm sure we'll manage," she assured him. "But this is surely too much."

"Not at all. It isn't booked out until mid week anyway and with the choice of rooms available to me, I would have had no option but to use it. I felt it only right to give this to you as a thank you for your help."

He stepped back outside. "I'm sorry it's a little isolated from everyone else. I do hope it won't bother you being separated."

"I'm sure we'll cope," Delia replied, as she walked away from him to explore her home for the night.

"Excellent. Thank you for your understanding, ladies. Breakfast is served from 7am and I believe your replacement coach will be arriving 8am. The restaurant has closed for the evening but there are kitchen staff available until midnight if you want something to eat."

"Would it be possible to have some tea and sandwiches?" Patsy asked politely as she heard the sound of water running heavily.

"Of course." With that, the manager closed the door behind him. Patsy quickly stepped up to it and applied the deadbolt before seeking out Delia.

She stepped into a steamy bathroom to see Delia staring longingly at the bath as it filled. The brunette looked round. "Have you seen the size of this? It'll be like going swimming."

"It'll take forever to fill," demurred Patsy practically.

Delia nodded. "I know. Let's check everything else out while it does."

In reality, there wasn't much else to look at but they turned on the wireless to the Light Programme and turned down the covers of the bed. Delia groaned as she felt how soft the sheets were. "I am going to sleep so well tonight," she declared.

"Sleep?" Patsy protested.

Delia looked up and grinned. "Eventually," she added. "To think, we wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for the bus breaking down."

"Every cloud," Patsy replied, smiling broadly before closing the distance between them and kissing Delia languidly.

Eventually, they broke apart, and Delia gently swiped her thumb across Patsy's lips in an attempt to remove her smeared lipstick. "I love you so much," she declared. "But I can't do anything else until I get this salt off me."

With that, she stepped out of Patsy's embrace and headed back to the bathroom. "I can't wait any longer, I'm sitting in it while it fills," she declared as she began to remove her clothes. She glanced round and smirked, knowing that Patsy would have to wait for room service to arrive. The diminutive nurse could see the frustration etched on her lover's face and couldn't resist. "Come join me when you're ready."

Delia shucked her clothes quickly and placed them in a relatively neat pile in the corner of the bathroom. As she stepped into the bath she sighed in pleasure. She had never been in a bath so big before. She adjusted the taps so that she could get the water as hot as she could tolerate and then relaxed back. Delia closed her eyes and listened to the thundering water as she felt her skin tingle in response to the rise in temperature.

It was the sudden absence of sound that roused Delia from her semi-doze and she snapped her eyes open to see Patsy leaning back from the taps, now simply adorned in her dressing gown.

She smiled lazily. "This is glorious," she commented.

Patsy shook her head slightly. "You're glorious," she corrected, brazenly looking at Delia's form.

Despite the heat from the bath, Delia could feel herself blushing. "Want to join me?" She asked, her voice suddenly husky.

Patsy shook her head. "Actually, I was going to offer to wash your hair."

Delia immediately sat up. "That would be wonderful."

Patsy settled herself behind her lover and, using a bathroom tumbler, poured copious amounts of water over Delia's hair before applying the hotel shampoo and massaging Delia's head thoroughly.

Delia sank back slightly, groaning at Patsy's deft touch as she tended to her. Even rinsing out the lather felt sensual and Delia could feel herself relax and tingle simultaneously.

It was only when she felt the buzz of Patsy's words on her ear that she realised that she had closed her eyes.

"No going to sleep just yet, darling," Patsy whispered, her voice deep.

Delia opened her eyes lazily as she felt Patsy's fingertips trace random patterns on her collar bone. Patsy had shifted and was now kneeling next to the bath as she continued to touch Delia lightly. Their eyes locked as Delia caught her breath.

Patsy raised a brow. "Would you like me to wash you too?"

Delia blinked. After a charged pause, she nodded mutely. Her breath caught again as Patsy lathered her hands before gently massaging Delia's shoulders. Slowly, Patsy moved lower and caressed the swell of Delia's breasts, her own breath catching as she squeezed them slightly.

Delia took a deep breath, trying to steady herself, but all that did was push her breasts further into Patsy's hands and the tall nurse took full advantage, scratching Delia's nipples with her nails as they stiffened. Delia gripped the edge of the bath and willed Patsy to continue. She whimpered as Patsy continued to tease her nipples, feeling bolts of electricity surge to her core as Patsy pinched and stimulated them mercilessly.

Eventually, Patsy gently rinsed Delia's breasts thoroughly, before soaping her hands again and caressing her lover's ribs and stomach. Her eyes smouldered as her hand drifted lower in order to massage the outside of Delia's thigh.

Delia felt like she had been on the edge for hours and that her body's reactions were no longer under her own control. She couldn't help but part her legs as she looked back at Patsy, her blue eyes almost black with desire.

With deliberate slowness, Patsy leaned over and captured Delia's lips with her own. The kiss was forceful, and passionate and Delia returned it equally feverishly. Patsy slowly moved her hand to the inside of Delia's thigh and edged up as Patsy deepened their kiss. Delia managed to throw an arm around Patsy's neck and Patsy had to brace so she didn't lose her balance and get pulled in.

Patsy was not to be distracted though. As her fingers brushed more intimate flesh, she smiled into their kiss, her heart soaring as she heard Delia moan. Patsy loved how responsive Delia was to her touch and it spurred her to continue her exploration. With a practiced assurance, she found Delia's sensitive nerve bundle and began to circle it and press on it, stimulating Delia even further.

Delia was totally focused on the sensations she was experiencing, knowing that it was purely Patsy that was making her feel this way. The feeling was both intoxicating and overwhelming. She loved it when Patsy took control. As Patsy continued to touch her, Delia couldn't help but twitch in response. Every touch sent fire through her and she could feel her heartbeat accelerate and her breathing becoming more and more erratic.

Delia had no idea how long Patsy had been touching her, but suddenly her body reacted. She broke away from Patsy's lips and arched and tensed as she orgasmed. She was vaguely aware of water rolling over the side of the bath tub but she just didn't care. She relaxed fractionally, trying to get air back into her lungs, but quickly realised that Patsy had no intention of stopping just yet.

Patsy placed her lips once more on top of Delia's ear. "I know you teased me with your bikini earlier. I've been waiting to do this all day," she declared firmly as she gently pressed two fingers into Delia.

Delia's eyes rolled back even as she arched into the contact again. She felt Patsy begin to set a rhythm and Delia couldn't help but follow it, pushing into Patsy as she delved deeper. She groaned and widened her legs further as she felt Patsy add a third finger. It was tight but Delia didn't care. Her brain was practically short-circuiting at the thought of Patsy filling her so completely and her pulse quickened again at the thought of Patsy taking exactly what she wanted from her.

Patsy latched onto Delia's neck as she continued to press into her. She couldn't describe just how wonderful it felt to explore and take Delia in this way. She didn't care that the bath water was splashing everywhere, and for the first time in as long as she could remember, she didn't care that Delia was moaning wantonly at her ministrations. Delia was hers for the taking and she would savour every second.

Patsy moved her thumb to press up against Delia hyper-sensitive nerve bundle as she carried on the rhythm with her fingers. She could feel the cords in Delia's neck tense. Delia's whole body was trembling and taut. Patsy nipped the skin over Delia's collarbone as she simultaneously curled her fingers, searching for the spot that she knew would send Delia soaring.

Delia screwed her eyes shut. The sensation and tension was almost unbearable. Suddenly, the tension broke and she came again, a loud cry torn from her as she arched up once more. She could feel Patsy continuing to pump into her, drawing out every last reaction until she relaxed, collapsing back into the tub and showering water everywhere.

Delia's panting echoed in the bathroom, and Patsy was breathing heavily too. Weakly, Delia moved her hand to brush her hair back before lolling her head to one side to look at her lover. She knew she had a ridiculous smile plastered across her face but knew she could do nothing about it. Her smile broadened when she saw a similar grin mirrored on Patsy. "Are you telling me this was all payback for me wearing that bikini today?" She gasped eventually.

Patsy blushed slightly. "Not all of it. But I can't deny it's been on my mind," she answered honestly.

Delia rolled her head back and sighed happily. "That bikini is going to get a lot of wear."

 

**~The End?~**


End file.
